batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin's Reckoning Part II/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Robin's Reckoning Part II" from season one, which aired on February 14, 1993. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. FLASHBACK * Batman: (Realizing that the Batmobile is being traced.) I told you to sit this one out, Robin. (Batman disables the signal.) * Robin: (Miles away.) You're a real piece of work, Batman. Okay. I'll find Zucco on my own, just like I did before! YEARS AGO * Dick: (fencing with Bruce) En guarde! * Bruce: Try using more control! You're wasting a lot of energy! * Dick: Oh yeah? * Bruce: See? It's finesse; not strength. * Dick: Finesse, huh? * Bruce: Hey! Okay, now you're gonna get it! Too slow, huh? * Alfred Pennyworth: Forgive the interruption sir, but Liutenant Gordon is here to see you. He asked to meet with you in private. * Bruce: Um... why don't you hit the showers, Dick? It's almost time for dinner. * Dick: Um... yeah. Sure. Later * Liutenant Gordon: I dropped by to let you know you won't have to keep the kid for much longer. * Bruce: Oh. * Gordon: We just started putting these up and already we have a few bites. Zucco's been spotted on the lower east side. Off the record, we hear he's trying to skip town. * Bruce: How soon? * Gordon: It could be tonight! This Batman got Zucco real spooked. Zucco's friends too. Nobody would touch the guy. * Bruce: And if Zucco gets away? * Gordon: Hmmm... we could lose him for good. Dick goes searching for Zucco * Driver: You sure you wanna get off here? * Dick: Yeah. Hey, ever pick up this guy? * Driver: Can't says I have. Who is he? Or old man, or somethin'? * Dick: Yeah, something. * Stranger: Who you lookin' at, boy? * Dick: No one! Later * Lennie: Who do you think taught you how to grift, Chi Chi? You don't go skimming money from me! * Chi Chi: But I ain't Lenny! Honest! * Lennie: Oh yeah? We'll just see about that! * Chi Chi: No! Wait! L-look... I can explain... * Lennie: You're beyond explanations! * Dick: Leave her alone! * Lennie: This kid belong to you? * Chi Chi: Let go of me! * Dick: I said leave her alone! * Lennie: You little creep! When I get my hands on you! * Chi Chi: Get away kid! Jump! - Come on! * Lennie (from inside dumpster): Hey! Let me out! There's roaches in here! Roaches! At the Diner * Chi Chi: So when's the last time you ate, kid? Christmas? * Dick: Sorry, but I'm kinda in a rush. * Chi Chi: Hey, you can't expect to find this uncle of yours at this hour! This is the only place around that's still open. Right, Berty? * Berty: Uh-uh. Hey! I know that dead beat! * Dick: You do? * Berty: Yeah. He's been here. Always barking orders. Never tippin'. I've seen him come from that building across the bas.... * Chi Chi: That place's been condemned for years, right? * Berty: Yeah. And may it fall on his head, the louse. ---- FLASHBACK, PART II DICK FINDS ZUCCO * Dick: Leggo o' me! * Zucco: The circus boy! My little material witness! What are you doing here? OW, why you...! * Dick: Hey! * Zucco: I was just about to leave town because of you! Looks like I'm gonna have a change in travel plans. * Batman: Only place you're going is up the river, you scum! * Dick: You creep! I hate you! I hate you! * Zucco: Get away! * Dick: (as the river takes him) HELP! * Zucco: So much for the Bat and the brat. * Dick: Help... help.... * Batman: Hang on! * Dick: He's gone. He got away. No! You had him! You let him go! You let him! Why! Why did you do it? Why? -(The Batwing Arrives) Where we goin'? * Batman: Home. In the Batcave * Dick: Man, oh man! Is this where you live? * Batman: This is where I work. You're the first... correction, second person to see it. * Dick: Why'd you bring me here? * Batman: Because I want to know just how badly you want Tony Zucco. * Dick: What do you mean? Who are you? (Batman removes his mask.) * Alfred: I take it Master Dick's visit will now be indefinite? In the present * Robin: You're out there somewhere, Zucco. But you can't hide from me. I've been taught by the best! ---- FUGITIVE * Radio Host: ...and just a few hours ago, Batman apprehended a suspected extortionist, Ferris Dolan on 210 d. avenue. Mr. Dolan were reportedly sabotaging a construction site at the time of his capture. * Robin: Come on, Dolan. You gotta have his address somewhere. (Robin dials Dolan's phone) * Zucco: Yeah, who is it? Hello? Hello!? Who's there? Augh! (Hangs the phone) I don't like it. You sure Batman didn't follow you? * Mick: Nah, and Dolan's no squealer. You ain't got nothing to worry about! * Zucco: Don't tell me what I have to worry about! I'm not back in town five minutes, five minutes, and he's on my tail. You don’t know the Bat. He don't let up. He's a dark angel of death, man, and he wants me. * Mick: Why you, boss? * Zucco: How should I know? What's that? * Thug #1: What's what? * Zucco: Sshh! Listen. * Thug #2: Sounds like... rats! * Zucco: Yeah. Rats. * Mick: Boss, calm down, ok? You're starting to worry us. * Zucco: Mama... Hahaha. Aww, what's the matter, bats? You twist your knee? Looks like you could use a little protection about now... and protection is my racket! Nine years, creep. Nine years of looking over my shoulder! No more! I'm sending you straight to a bat box. Nooooo! - What are you dead beats standing around here for? Get out there! Now! * Mick: Where'd he go? * Zucco: Not far! You saw how he was limping! - Spread out! ---- ROBIN'S RECKONING * Thug #1: Mick! Mick, he's over here! Get 'im! Get 'im! * Zucco: Round and round we go, eh, Bats? Right over! * Mick: No boss! Don't! Wait! * Thug #1': You can't! You'll hit us! * Zucco: Sorry, boys. It pays your money and you takes your chances. (Robin tackles him down, drags him across the pier and disarms him) I don't believe this! * Robin: You're through, Zucco. Forever. * Zucco: Issat so, birdie boy? * Robin: I've waited a long time! * Zucco: Keep away from me! - AH! No! Don't! Please... * Batman: Robin! Enough. You can't let your emotions get the best of you! * Robin: Stuff your advice, Batman! You and your stone-cold heart! You don’t know how I feel. How could you? (Realizing the truth.) Batman, I... I didn't mean it. I’m sorry. (After Zucco is captured) You were right, you know, not bringing me along. You knew I'd take it too personally. * Batman: It wasn't that, Robin. It wasn't that at all. Zucco's taken so much, caused you so much pain, I couldn't stand the thought that he might... Take you, too. * Robin: Come on, partner. It's been a long night. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues